Truth or Dare
by GhostBender96
Summary: "Details about your first time." Thank God I had that shot. I placed the glass to my lips just as Paulina sat up to attention. "Oh it was sooo romantic-" "Actually," Danny cut her off, "my first time was with Sam." The only thing that broke the heavy silence was sound of the vodka spewing from my lips. DXS
1. 1

**As per usual: I don't own Danny Phantom, characters, or any other recognizable mentions in the story.**

 **-He's a Phantom-**

 _The fresh summer breeze greeted my skin and hair blissfully. I relaxed into the tree I stood in front of, letting myself take in the beautiful aromas before I was locked in the hellhole called high school. This was my last day of freedom before I started my freshman year, so I took my annual walk with Danny and Tucker through the park. As usual, Tucker had left early because of his mother's before-dinner-snack._

 _I let the wind take me again, feeling the cool of the shade against my bare legs beneath my crimson denim shorts. The ruffling of my large black Dumpty Humpty shirt sent chills over my body, I stretched my toes within my black vans, truly enjoying every sensation taking over me._

 _"Sam?" Danny's voice broke my concentration, but not forcibly. I enjoyed the sound of his deepening voice as he entered puberty, it truly showed that he was becoming a man. I opened my eyes to see that shade of blue that could knock the air out of even the blindest of people. I smiled up at my friend, taking in the sight of his messy black hair ruffling in the wind as mine was. "Your turn." He smiled his boyish smile back at me._

 _"Oh, right!" I exclaimed, realizing how long I had been in my own thoughts. "Truth or dare?"_

 _"Truth."_

 _"Hmmm," I thought hard, was there anything I didn't know about him? I shrugged, thinking of the first thing I could. "What do you think is the most embarrassing thing about going to high school."_

 _His face immediately blushed, almost as red at the collar and sleeves of his otherwise white t-shirt. He raised an arm to the back of his neck, making me smile devilishly. That was his nervous habit, which meant I actually was about to learn something. He opened his mouth, turning even more red before answering._

 _"The fact that I'm about to be in high school and I haven't even had my first kiss." His eyes refused to meet mine as he spoke. I didn't know if I should be shocked or not. Girls definitely flirted with him, resulting in me angrily pointing it out. Then again, he was so damn Clueless, hence his nickname between me and Tucker._

 _"You haven't had your first kiss?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing I was simply repeating his statement. It was an obvious move, but I needed an explanation._

 _"Not even a peck. I mean, think about it. I've never had a girlfriend, or any sort of interaction with a pretty girl." I glared at him, forcing him to back track. "I mean, other than you, obviously. But you don't count. You're Sam."_

 _I rolled my eyes, leaning back against the tree again. I'd always be 'Sam.' That meant my two best friends would never look at me as anything other than that. Which was understandable, but even I had to admit they were an attractive pair. Between Danny's rugged good looks and bright blue eyes, and Tucker's dark skin and rigid facial structure, they could knock out the whole cheer squad. That is, if they weren't considered nerds. To them, I'd never be attractive, not that I could blame them. The only slightly beautiful thing I ever saw in myself was my unique lilac eyes, but that's only because my grandmother gave them to me; the only person in my family that truly understood me._

 _I felt Danny slug against the tree, brushing my shoulder with his upper arm. I opened a single eye, noticing his were closed. A sudden thought occurred to me, one I should've brushed off, but for some reason didn't._

 _What if I was his first kiss._

 _I furrowed my brows at myself, wondering where that came from. Maybe it was his complete vulnerability to me. Maybe it was my insecurities. Maybe it was more. Before I could overthink it, my body sprung into action._

 _While his eyes were still closed, I leaned into him. I placed a hand under his chin, pulling gently for better access. I let my eyes close as I closed the gap between us. My lips brushed ever so slightly against his. They were soft, and more plump than I had imagined, but I hardly had the time to register it. A jolt sent through my body just as our sensitive skin met, sending me reeling back quicker than I had advanced._

 _His eyes were wide, but staring straight ahead instead of at me. I took a breath, composing myself before he finally turned his head. His eyes met mine, but I stuck my best poker face on, as if nothing happened. He opened his mouth, but I made sure to get in the first word._

 _"There," I stated with a shrug. "Now we've both had our first."_

 _"What?" Danny shook his head, closing his eyes as if trying to make sense of the situation. "That doesn't count!"_

 _"Why not?" I protested, glaring daggers to hide the insecurities boiling inside of me._

 _"It was like, half a second!" Danny looked around, trying to find anything but my angry eyes._

 _"Did our lips touch?" I crossed my arms at him, daring him to deny it._

 _"Well, yea, but-"_

 _"Then it counts." I saw emotions flick quickly through Danny's face. I couldn't help but wonder why I had suddenly given in to an urge I had never noticed was there before. I leaned back against the tree with my eyes closed._

 _"Fine," I heard him grumble, leaning one shoulder against the tree, still facing me. "Truth or dare."_

 _I rolled my eyes, but they were still closed so he probably didn't notice. "Dare."_

 _I heard him move, I felt his hand on my cheek. I instinctively leaned into it, appreciating the gentle touch given to me by my best friend. I opened an eye to see a devilish smirk on his face. I gasped, not only at his proximity, but the swirling I felt in my head, indisputably caused by him._

 _"I dare you to kiss me back."_

 _Before I could give him a quizzical look, before I could protest, before I could figure out what was going on; his lips were against mine. They pressed much harder into mine this time, but it was still the gentlest touch I ever felt. My eyelids grew heavy and my arms reached to his shirt to pull his weight against me._

 _I didn't have time to question our actions, because I had to really concentrate on this kiss, my first long kiss. I felt my mouth move instinctively, and his lips followed suit. I felt the same jolt from earlier, but didn't shy away from it. I let it consume me, I let it power myself through this kiss. He leaned his weight further into me, pressing my back uncomfortably into the hard bark behind me, but that was a side thought._

 _I felt his tongue trace against my bottom lip, causing me to involuntarily open my mouth. I pushed my tongue forward, feeling it touch against his. My body was overloading with the intense sensation of my first make out, and being the 14 year old girl I am, I had no idea what any of it meant._

 _We stayed in the kiss, moving our lips and tongues together in a beautiful choreography. The kiss could've been anywhere between five seconds and five minutes, but I didn't know. I was much too distracted by his slight minty taste, his fingers curling into my hair, his weight pressing deliciously against my body._

 _We parted eventually, but more out of necessity to breathe than anything else. He placed his forehead against mine for a few seconds while we panted in each other's breath. As he moved back to my side, and out of my grasp, two things became inevitably clear._

 _One, we could never mention this again. Not to anyone. Not to Tucker. Not to each other. No one._

 _And two…_

 _I was helplessly falling in love with my best friend._


	2. 2

"I can't believe you're actually trying to talk me into this." I stood in the middle of my bedroom, cross armed, raised eyebrow, insisting on not giving in.

But goddammit if they weren't melting my heart away. They all had their best pouty faces on, ones I couldn't, for the life of me, ignore. I was about to scream at Kwan for ganging up on me, but I knew it wasn't his fault. It was Danny's and Tucker's.

They've been my best friends since the second grade, when Danny saw me brooding alone in the corner of the classroom. He and Tucker, friends literally since birth, approached me. It was evident that it was Danny's idea, but Tucker warmed up to me in no time. Five simple words, and suddenly they were my whole world.

"You wanna be our friend?"

Well, that is, until sophomore year.

At the end of freshman year, Danny and Tucker had started a work out competition. It started because Tucker was jealous of Danny's growing muscular physique from ghost hunting, so he had to get in on the action. In no time, they were both useful assets to the weightlifting team with Danny joining football and Tucker joining wrestling afterward.

Thus began their relationships. Danny finally got his chance at Paulina, who adored the queen-like treatment he gave her. Tucker ended up with Star since they were both the horniest people in all of Casper High. I hated it at first, and I'm still not too fond of the two girls I still think are using them. Then, Kwan found me.

We had become the outcasts of our groups, and it didn't take long for him to invite me to hang out with him while on the sidelines of the popular group. I jumped at the opportunity, knowing I'd get more time with my boys than just secret meetings and ghost battles. Not long after that, Kwan and I found ourselves making out behind the bleachers after a football victory.

I had noticed Paulina and Star growing accustomed to me hanging out with them. In fact, Star has asked me if I thought she could pull off a half-goth look. I immediately said yes, knowing it would please Tucker, and I found myself giving her makeup tutorials and pairs of black skinny jeans.

Paulina, she was a different story. She used Danny, absolutely taking advantage of him. She never ceased to talk endlessly about how much she wanted "the ghost boy," but of course Danny didn't mind. Since, after all, he is the ghost boy. He never told her, knowing she'd never keep the secret that she was dating him the whole time. I hated Paulina, but tolerated her for my best friend.

Which brings us to senior year. We're a week away from graduation, our little trio now a six-people-with-random-lingering-others group. We were all well into our relationships, but in the end, our friendship was stronger.

That's why it was Danny's blue eyes convincing me into this disaster party, not Kwan's.

"Come on baby," Kwan stood, making his way to me. "I'll make sure your favorite drink is there, some weed, and nothing else. Parties aren't like they used to be since Dash got, uh, sent away."

I raised an eyebrow at him, never understanding why he stood by the lug of a human, even after he got sent to jail for selling cocaine. I looked over to Danny, who was wearing his devilish half grin that never ceased to melt me into a puddle.

Sure, Kwan was great. Danny, however, would always be my first love.

"Fine," I grumbled. I ignored the hoots, hollers, and fist bumps exchanged between the three most important men in my life. "If anything goes south, I'm taking you down with me." I murmured to Kwan, who just kissed me in response.


	3. 3

About an hour into the party, I was happily swimming in my crossfade. Despite being a spoiled bitch, Paulina always had the best weed and near unlimited access to alcohol.

I pulled Kwan into a dark corner, fully intending on not staying much longer. I let him run his hands around my back and hips, but never anywhere entirely inappropriate in public, and he never tried. My tongue explored his vodka-coke tasting mouth, though it was pretty well mapped out in my head.

I felt cold water break my concentration as it landed on my hair. It wasn't much, but enough to piss me off. I glared upward, finding Tucker ascending the stairs with a squirt bottle aimed right at us. Paulina and Danny were ahead of him and Star on his side, making their way to Paulina's room.

"Come on you two, we're going upstairs." I groaned internally, not exactly excited about being so vulnerable in that particular group. Before I could outwardly protest, I was already halfway up the stairs, being lead by my large boyfriend.

We worked our way up to where I assumed we'd be surrounded by Paulina's bed and stuffed animals. I was happily surprised to find we ended up in a second living room, with a big sectional couch and bean bag chairs to accommodate our crowd.

I took my seat in a bean bag next to Kwan in his own. Danny and Tucker sat across from us in bean bags as well, while Star and Paulina sat on the couch behind their respective boyfriends.

After a few more shots, I couldn't help but feel I was being watched. I looked over to see Danny's wide eyes on me, right before that half smirk appeared. He was checking me out, and making it way too obvious. Maybe it was my high, but I found my own eyes raking his body as well.

He wore a tight dark blue button up that accentuated his muscles perfectly. Every bump on his arm down to the chiseled pecs I had watched form. His jeans were black, something that resulted from me telling him how good black looked on him. I knew Paulina hated his black jeans, and that just made me love them more.

The more I caught him staring, the more I thanked my lucky stars I picked the outfit I had. My black shorts cut off barely below my ass, but hardly any pale skin of my leg showed due to the bright green thigh highs, gifted to me by the very blue eyes staring at them. My black top was tight, stopping just before my belly button, with a bright green spider web design over my right shoulder. The best part of my get up, though, would never be the clothes.

I saw him eyeing my belly button ring, which today was of the D emblem on the suit of his ghost form. I had designed the symbol, so when this piece of jewelry started taking over Amity, even I had to give in. The small space of skin between my shorts and socks showed the peak of a flower from the Day-of-the-Dead inspired garden tattooed down my thigh. On my right rib was a black spider web tattoo. I remember Danny holding my hand when I got it because Kwan said I sprained one of his knuckles not even halfway through.

His eyes suddenly trained on the chain that hid beneath my shirt, an everyday necessity, though no one saw what was on the end. Danny knew, but no one else. Not even the man on my right whom I slept with.

"Star! Truth or dare!" Kwan's voice interrupted the moment, suddenly reminding us that I did, indeed, have a boyfriend.

"Dare!" Star's perky voice slurred from above Tucker's head. It was evident she was a lightweight, but I'm sure her boyfriend enjoyed that.

"I dare you to," Kwan trailed off, pouring vodka into a shot glass and handing it to her. "Take this shot from Paulina's mouth!" Squeals and snickers filled the room, and I hit Kwan's arm lightly to show my protest. He shrugged, not in the least but apologetic.

I rolled my eyes at the fake girl-on-girl action as Star seductively laid Paulina flat and placed the glass in her mouth. I heard the boys hollar as their lips touched, but I couldn't help but notice Danny's bored expression despite the noises of encouragement, confirmed further by his eyes glancing back at me.

"Okay Paully, truth or dare?" Star slurred once the drink passed her throat.

"Truth!" She beamed, as if she was answering a beauty pageant question.

"When's the last time you heard from Dash?" I couldn't help but join Kwan and Tucker in a low "ooooooooooh," as if she was a fifth grader being called to the principal's office.

"He writes to me, but I never answer." She breezed through, grabbing Danny in for a sloppy reassuring kiss. "Alright, Tucker. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He spat at her, begging for something intense.

"I dare you to kiss Sam!" I rolled my eyes and felt Kwan tense next to me. Meanwhile Star didn't seem to care at all, but it may have been because she was so drunk.

"Whatever, I've kissed her before." Tucker shrugged, leaning across for me to meet him.

A series of "what's" and "when's" appeared, mostly from Kwan and Danny.

"It's not like that, it was an accident during that sack of flower project freshman year." I rolled my eyes again, leaning into the quick peck that felt no different than the first. Mere skin brushing against each other.

"Danny, truth or dare." Tucker didn't seem phased by his best friend's intense glare that, for some reason, lit a fire inside of me.

"Truth." Danny finally grumbled. I felt a tap at my arm, seeing a shot being handed to me from Kwan. I grabbed at it, preparing myself for more burning liquid.

"Details about your first time." Thank God I had that shot. I placed the glass to my lips just as Paulina sat up to attention.

"Oh it was sooo romantic-"

"Actually," Danny cut her off, "my first time was with Sam."

The only thing that broke the heavy silence was sound of the vodka spewing from my lips.


	4. 4

**Hi everyone, I'm new here and I'm really thankful to everyone sending me positive messages. I had this story and others pretty much completed but I pride myself in overreading and editing. However, my aunt is fading and I need to focus on my family for a while. I apologize if the story seems rushed or awkwardly put together from now on. I hope to be back soon, she always loved my writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

-He's a Phantom-

" _What the fuck is this?" I spat at Danny, holding up the 'amazing' gift he had given to me for Christmas. We had been so busy with the celebrations with our families and significant others, that our own gift exchange occurred two days later on my roof._

 _Danny was laughing hysterically next to me, holding his stomach with tears in his eyes. I looked back at the dress, almost offended by his gag gift. It was a pastel pink sundress with white and yellow daisies covering the skirt. I heard the laughter die down, and glared at him again._

" _I promise, I have a real present for you. But I couldn't pass up that opportunity." He wiped the tears from his eyes, putting an arm around my shoulder._

" _Good, I was about to become a murderer." I grumbled, throwing the atrocity in his face. "What's the real one?"_

" _Uh uh," he shook his head, smiling evilly at me. "Try it on first."_

" _Not in your wildest dreams, Fenton." I threw myself down to my balcony, fuming as I made my way into my room. He was already laying on my bed, when I got inside, making me a little jealous of his ghost powers._

 _He held a small box in his fingers, teasing me with the black wrapping paper and tiny purple bow. I went to reach for it, but he was too quick, throwing the wretched dress back in my face. I collected it in my arms, grumbling in defeat as I headed to my bathroom._

 _Even though the dress didn't require a bra, especially with my slender form and not-fully-formed breasts, I refused to take off the black lacy material. It would be my one splash of black against this horrible Easter-style nightmare. I pulled off my sweater and jeans, pulled on the dress, and zipped it up._

 _As I opened the door, trying my best to look miserable, I couldn't help but lighten up at Danny's reaction. His eyes about popped out of his head, his tongue nearly falling out of his slacked jaw._

" _Wow," he finally spoke in a low teasing tone. "You even make pink look good." He flashed me his seductive half grin, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively._

" _Don't you mean pink makes even me look like pompous prep?" I spat, cringing in the mirror. I looked exactly like how Mother would always want me to look. I looked like I belonged to the popular crowd, instead of dating into it. I looked girly and gentle, despite the muscles and occasional scar on my arms and shoulders. One thing did look good though: my boobs. In this tight forming dress, they were perky and seemed large compared to my small frame._

" _You don't look like a prep, you just look like you enjoy mornings and sunbathing." Danny laughed, pulling my attention from the mirror to glare at him. "Okay, okay. Go put your clothes back on." Apparently, he got my mental message._

 _I turned toward the bathroom, relieved that I could finally get the stupid thing off of me. Before I stepped through the door, I began pulling at the zipper, which apparently wouldn't budge. I tried nonstop for a few seconds, cursing under my breath when I realized it truly wouldn't come undone. Before I could ask, hands were at my aid, taking over my failed attempt at freedom._

 _I turned my head to inform him that holding the fabric next to the zipper would give better leverage, but my train of thought suddenly left with nothing in its place. His lips weren't even an inch from mine, and I knew he had done it on purpose. There was no need for his head to be where it was, I was sure he couldn't even see the zipper from there._

 _The worst part? I started to give in. I closed the almost nonexistent gap, letting my lips lightly brush against his, but not enough to truly be a kiss. Just as I went to deepen the action, the sound of my zipper breaking under strong hands pulled me from my clouded judgement. I had to grip at the small straps as the dress began to fall. We both backed away a few steps, suddenly too aware of the situation we had put ourselves in._

 _His hand found the back of his neck just as my fingers twirled into my hair. Both of our nervous habits, out in the open, making the tension worse. Was I seriously thinking about kissing my best friend? Was he seriously thinking about kissing me? Nothing of the sort had been mentioned since our first kiss, our only kiss. It lingered awkwardly between us before fully fading as our eyes had been caught by others. What suddenly brought that back?_

" _Ah, here," Danny stuttered, grabbing the small box and offering it to me. "I guess you've earned it." I smiled weakly, turning to my desk to pull out the folder where his present sat tucked neatly inside. We exchanged, ignoring the brush of our hands. I pulled at the bow as he eyed the folder, giving it a slightly confused glance. "Is this one of those 'adopt a purple back gorilla under my name,' things again?" He laughed as I rolled my eyes._

" _Just open it." I grumbled, pulling at the wrapping paper. Just I was about to open the box, I heard the sound of the folder falling to the ground. I looked up to see his face, one I knew would be shocked. All I found was soft lips pressing into mine._

 _I froze under his intense kiss, battling myself over the two options lying in front of me: push him away, or kiss him back. I decided on the latter._

 _I threw my arms around his neck, the box landing on the floor just next to my bed. I clung to him, begging him not to move from me when he finally got his senses back. His hands found their way to my hips, pulling me incredibly hard into him. Every bit of me was on fire under his body pressing into mine as if the world was ending around us. Our lips desperately moved together, taking in every bit of each other with more passion than I ever thought possible._

 _He lifted me in the air, crossing the room to my bed. He plopped me onto the mattress, hovering over me with a questioning look. I knew what he was thinking, I knew it was wrong, but something felt so right. I grabbed his collar, pulling him back in to another intense kiss. I pressed my tongue onto his lips, begging to let me taste him better. He obliged as our tongues to battled for dominance._

 _He pulled back suddenly, mouth open and ready to speak, but I didn't want to talk. I grinded my hips into his, breaking his concentration as he groaned into the sensation. I pulled myself to his neck, frantically kissing all over his heated flesh in an attempt to keep him there longer. I couldn't let him get away, not when I was still losing myself to the bliss of his body. I swiftly yanked the hem of his shirt over his head and started at the button on his pants. My hands were shaking at the fear of him realizing his mistake, and I couldn't manage to get them undone._

" _Sam, stop," Danny finally breathed. I ignored him, refusing to meet his eyes as I started pulling at the straps of my dress. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off his arms, grabbing my hands off of my straps and pinning them to the bed. "Just calm down a second, okay?" His soft voice didn't match the angry fire in his eyes._

 _I felt sobs building in my throat and failed to swallow them down. I was suddenly thrown into the deepest pit of guilt. How could I force myself onto my best friend? How could I expect him to do this when he had a girlfriend not even a mile away? How could I do this to Kwan?_

 _Tears streamed down my face faster than I could stop them. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, speaking so fast I could barely form the words. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so stupid. Paulina is going to kill me. Fuck, Kwan. I'm sor-"_

" _Stop, please." His voice was pained, just barely a whisper. I couldn't stop. I kept blubbering apologies between my sobs. It was only interrupted by the gentle touch of his lips against mine. A hand released mine, brushing the tears off my face as he absorbed my sobs. When his lips left mine, he looked gingerly into my eyes, a soft smile on his lips. I didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve him._

" _I'm sorry," a whispered again, just to receive a series of shushes. His lips pressed gently into my neck, my eyes flew shut, my body arching into his. He continued to press light kisses around the sensitive part of my neck, throwing me back into the heated puddle of bliss. "Danny," I went to say his name, but it came out more as a moan. God did he know how to get a reaction out of me. "Danny, wait. What about Paulina and Kwan? They-"_

" _We'll worry about them later." He assured me, pulling his head up to meet my eyes. "Do you want this? Don't think about anything or anyone else. What do you want, Sam?" His voice was low and seductive, but also concerned._

" _I want…" what did I want? Did I want to betray my boyfriend? Did I want to possibly be murdered by Ms. Popularity? Did I want to give in to the heat of the moment? Did I want to sleep with my best friend? Did I want to give in to my love for Danny that I had thought retreated back to friendship? "I want you," I finally decided. I lifted my head, pleading for a reassuring kiss that he was still an option._

 _Evidently, he was still an option. His lips met mine so tenderly that I completely forgot about everything that could ever hold me back. My lack of experience didn't seem to matter. My boyfriend and his girlfriend didn't exist. The fact that he was just my best friend meant nothing. All that mattered was the beautiful lips pressing into my own. A sudden sensation of skin brought my focus back into reality._

 _It seemed Danny had phased away the horrid dress and his jeans, leaving me in just my panties and bra and him in his boxers. His lips trailed down my jaw, nipping softly around the underside of my face. Just as I opened my mouth to question him, a knee was placed between my legs. As the fabric pushed deliciously into my wetness, my throat let out a low groan, almost stopping all thought._

" _Danny, wait." I reluctantly pushed away from him, forcing my eyes to look at his rather than his body. His fingers started tracing mindless patterns over my arm, waiting for me to continue. "Why are we doing this?"_

" _Because we want to," his lips started at my neck again, this time moving lower over my chest._

" _Then, why did you stop me before?" My hand reached to the back of his neck, latching my nails into his skin._

" _Because I don't want my, and what I assume is your, first time to be a quick fuck." His lips moved back to mine before I could respond, completely losing what I was going to say. "Yes, it's my first time. And I've heard Kwan complaining about how you won't sleep with him." Before I could get mad about Kwan, I was lost in another mind blowing kiss from Danny. "I want to take my time, treat you right. If you want me to stop, I will."_

" _No," I blurted, responding way too quickly. He smirked, nipping at the skin above my bra. "Oh whatever. You want me too." I snapped sarcastically, arching my back into his abdomen._

" _You're right." Danny purred, sneaking back up to kiss me on the lips. I decided in that moment that any questions about what we were doing could be answered later. I wanted to enjoy him, hold him, feel the unbreakable bond of us losing our virginities together._


	5. 5

It felt like hours passed before anyone moved a muscle. I couldn't tell who was glaring or sending shocked looks where. All I knew was Danny sent me an unapologetic look, and I returned with my deadliest eyes. If looks could kill, Danny wouldn't just be half dead.

"I thought…" Kwan started, pulling at my arm desperately for me to say it wasn't true.

"You two had sex?" Paulina's scream nearly broke the sound barrier, but I continued to glare at the unaffected Danny. "I can't believe I let you keep being friends with her!"

"Can it, Paulina. You weren't a virgin either." He finally snapped, turning to stare down his very embarrassed and pissed girlfriend.

"Is it true?" Kwan asked, forcing me to look at his half upset half angry glare. I saw Tucker and Star out of the corner of my eye, looking absolutely stunned. Their jaws nearly on the floor, and slight amusement in their eyes.

"It was a long time ago," I assured him, trying my best to redeem myself. "And it was supposed to be never spoke of again." I continued through gritted teeth, turning my focus back on Danny.

Seemingly unaffected, Danny started his story. "I got her this pink sundress as a gag gift one year. She jokingly tried it on, the zipper got caught on itself. I went to help her, one thing lead to another." I saw his eyes flicker to Kwan, almost daring him to comment.

"Uh uh, more deets man." Tucker urged, trying his best not to laugh. I threw the empty shot glass at him, barely hitting the bean bag beside his leg.

"I agree," Paulina spat, turning her glare to me that didn't frighten me in the least. I could take her, even in my elevated state. If I could give Danny and Tucker a run for their money during training, I could definitely take the spoiled brat. "When was this? Was it while we were dating?"

"How about some details about you and Dash fucking while we were dating?" Danny stood, almost protectively between me and his possibly soon-to-be-ex.

"Excuse me?" She screeched, making me flinch at the impossible pitch she reached.

"You heard me. I knew about you two the whole fucking time!" Danny yelled, pointing an accusing finger that the girl who almost immediately started crying.

"Wait a minute." Kwan yelled, even louder than Danny had. "I remember that dress! It was Christmas junior year! We were dating!" He stood, grabbing my arm to pull me out of the room, but just as soon as the grip was about to hurt, it was gone. Kwan's scream of pain sent me flying from my seat, stumbling into an unsteady stance.

"Touch her again, and I'll break every fucking bone in your pathetic body." Danny growled. He had Kwan's arm twisted behind his back in such an angle it could've been broken. His eyes were flashing green, his voice starting to sound ghostly.

"Danny stop!" I yelled, bringing his attention back to me. I wasn't going to let this stupid party break his cover, he couldn't be exposed as Danny Phantom. He'd be hunted for the rest of his life by the Guys in White and possibly even his parents. "He has a right to be pissed. I cheated!" My voice caught as a tear rolled from my eye.

"Hey, hey," Danny's soothing voice was right by my ear, a thumb wiping the tear off my cheek. "Don't cry, Sammy. It's going to be-"

"Why," I sobbed. I cleared my throat, putting my angry persona back on. "Why did you have to say that!" He glared at Kwan, who looked mad enough to kill. They seemed to share an unheard conversation, which pissed me off to no end. "Fuck this." I pulled from his reach, heading for the door.

"He's cheating on you." I stopped dead in my tracks, right at the door frame. I spun slowly, seeing the same scene as if nothing had been said. Paulina was still crying on the couch, Danny and Kwan still battling for deadliest stare, and Star and Tucker were still watching open mouthed.

"Fine, yeah, I've been cheating." Kwan finally spoke, turning to me with an almost proud expression. "And I don't care. If you can fuck Fenton, then why should I be ashamed of fucking Star."

"What?" Tucker yelled, turning to his girlfriend. Great, another ruined relationship.

"Don't 'what' me!" Star slapped his shoulder lightly. "We have an open relationship, I'm allowed to have sex with other guys."

"Open relationship means screwing single people, Star. Not my best friend's boyfriend!" Tucker refuted. Star shut her mouth, knowing she was wrong.

I was shaking at this point. I knew most girls would be crushed, or at least a little sad at the news of a cheating boyfriend. At that moment, all I felt was rage. Oddly enough, none of it aimed at Star. I only blamed Kwan and myself.

Danny started towards me, completely blank faced as if nothing was happening behind him. "Come on, let's go." He whispered, urging me to leave.

"Danny, wait!" Paulina cried, making him pause. I didn't, I walked right out of that room, knowing I'd never see the majority of the people in that room again. "We can work this out, I don't want to break up!" I heard Ms. Queen Bee shout, just as the sound of the party drowned out the noise of the horrid room.


	6. 6

**This purely just the actual act, not entirely necessary to the story. I was just drabbling in erotica.**

-He's a Phantom-

 _I wrapped my leg around his waist, thrusting clumsily against his weight to push him next to me. Danny chuckled, but obeyed my silent order, pulling me back onto him as if the second we didn't touch was too long._

 _I felt the need to kiss him everywhere, his lips, his neck, his chest. I completely covered his skin with my greedy lips and tongue, from his cheeks to his shoulders. I rolled my hips against him, smirking at the heat building as a result. His hands searched my body, never settling on a single place for too long. He made his way to my bra, slipping under the fabric to massage my breasts. I relieved myself of the brazeere, noticing Danny bite his lip at the sight._

 _His lips caught my nipple, making me audibly gasp at the sweet sensation. The fire inside of me was almost too much to handle, but I knew he wanted to take our time. I tangled my fingers into his hair as he moved to my other breast, repeating his motions._

 _His fingers teased above the fabric of my panties, making my hips buck forward in encouragement. His fingers slipped slowly into the fabric teasing the outside of my unexplored region. My face dipped by his ear, breathing heavily against his skin. My hips rubbed against his skin, desperate for sedation of the heat building rapidly. His fingers inched closer, causing moans to vibrate through my throat._

" _Danny," I whispered, begging for my release._

" _Hmmm?" He hummed, gripping my head to pull me in for a kiss._

" _I know you want to go slow, but you're killing me here." I tried my hardest to sound sarcastic and aloof, but traces of lust laced its way into my voice. I pressed forward again, succeeding in pressing him between my lips._

 _His soft touch grazed against my clit, breaking my momentary cool. I fell right into his face, my lips landing open over his small smirk. I ignored his cockiness, grinding my hips further into his touch. He slid down, pressing his finger into my wet opening. My throat let out a muffled scream, which would have been embarrassing if Danny hadn't let out a groan of his own in response._

 _I grazed my finger downward, finding the hard heat coming from under the cloth of his boxers. He growled in my ear, pulling my lips his in a hard, uncontrolled kiss. I could feel myself coming undone through my sensory overload. If it wasn't hard enough, Danny's other hand found its way to my breast, massaging and tugging wildly at the soft flesh._

" _Danny, oohh," my body bucked into his. I hid my face in the crook of his neck, begging to find the strength to tell him to stop. "Danny, I'm gonna-" I was cut off by a surge of pleasure threatening my core._

" _Go ahead, it's okay." He soothed my neck, pulling me up to kiss around the sensitive spot above my collar bone._

" _But-"_

" _It'll make it hurt less," he assured me. I felt him press another finger into me and arch them forward. I couldn't control it as my orgasm hit me like a truck. I was so wrapped in the perfect bliss, that when I came down I didn't remember Danny flipping us over and removing the rest of our clothing._

 _Before I finished catching my breath, I found his length with my finger tips. I teased around his head, earning a groan against my neck. He dug his teeth into me, as I gripped him into my palm._

" _Sam, fuck." He pulled me into another deep kiss that slowly softened into a tender one. He pulled away, brushing hair off my sweat ridden face. He kissed my forehead and nose before landing another gentle kiss against my lips. "Are you ready?"_

 _I nodded, widening my hips around him. I held my breath as he aligned his tip just outside of my dripping entrance. He pressed into me, slowly and carefully. I felt a slight tear and pulled my face into his neck. I was afraid if he saw me in pain he would stop, and that was the last thing I wanted. Even though it hurt more than I thought, I could feel a delicious satisfaction just out of reach._

" _Are you okay?" He breathed, pulling a hand up from my waist to my hair, holding me against him tighter. "Should I stop? I'm sorry Sam, I-"_

" _No, keep going," I whimpered. I managed to pull my face to his for a reassuring kiss, already feeling myself growing accustomed to his size._

 _He laid me back down, kissing me gingerly as he pressed further into me. He paused for a minute, letting grow accustomed to the new sensations. He pulled out and back in slowly, gently, like he was afraid of breaking a glass. Just as the pain subsided, the pleasure hit me full on. I moaned into his lips, still pressed into mine, and arched my back into him. He took the sign and began to move faster, but still a relatively slow motion._

 _We let our hips rock against each other as the climax built. At the pace we held, neither of us could finish, but I could feel heat rising between us to an impossible degree. He would kiss me sweetly, but it would turn more passionate resulting in a faster pace that he would eventually slow back down. After some time, our self control seemed to fade as our climaxes reached impossible heights._

 _He bit down on his lip, seeming to concentrate on not finishing before I did, but it didn't feel like too much of a problem to me. I was already so close, my walls clamped down around him harder as I reached my end, and my back arched higher and higher with each increasingly aggressive thrust we threw at each other._

 _I fell apart, screaming his name much louder than intended, followed by him moaning mine into my ear. We rode out our highs, kissing softly, completely intertwined from our legs to our hands._


	7. 7

"Sam!" I didn't turn around, I didn't stop. I pretended not to hear Danny's voice. I was pissed, but I needed to collect my thoughts before he got to me. I needed to give him a piece of my mind, but I had to do it right.

He finally reached me, slightly out of breath and stopping in front of me so I couldn't move. I stopped, giving him the same deadly eyes as when he told that room my biggest secret, making him shut his mouth. I knew he had something to say, but he needed to hear me first.

"Danny, God, you fucking asshole!" I spoke in an even tone. Too steady, like a serial killer suddenly bored at the same screams of protests. "I get it. Kwan's a cheater. I needed to know. I get it, and I'm glad you were looking out for me. But did you have to tell them that?" He opened his mouth, but I put up a protesting hand. "I know you've had your issues with Paulina, I know you wouldn't get in trouble so it's no big deal to you. But, fuck, Danny! That night was private. It was supposed to be between us. Now the whole damn town is going to know I went and slutted out to you!"

"You didn't 'slut out' to me." He spat the words out, almost as if they were venom. "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the shitty relationships we were in. I'm sick of biting my tongue and letting him go behind your back and betray your trust-"

"I did the same fucking thing to him!" I screamed, breaking my calm poker face. "It could've been handled one on one. But no, you had to go and make a scene in front of your stupid girlfriend-"

"Ex girlfriend." Danny corrected me, closing the gap between us. I slapped away his hands trying to pull me into a hug.

"I heard her say she wasn't breaking up with you." I growled, crossing my arms.

"And I told her to go to hell." His calm voice relaxed me a little, and I couldn't hide the smirk at knowing he stood up to her. "Sam, it's different. They ran around with other people just to get laid. We-"

"We what, Danny? Just because it only happened one time doesn't make it any more innocent." His unusually calm reaction to everything was making me grow even more angry. How could he be so content with everything that happened? How could he not care that our relationships are actually over?

"I'm not saying the act was more innocent. I'm saying the motivation is." His hands reached to me. One wrapped around my waist, the other caressing my cheek.

"Is?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

"Sam," Danny sighed, resting his forehead against mine. My arms, still crossed, making a gap between our bodies. "Stop this. We both know what we want."

"Oh my God." I yelled a little too loud. I backed from his embrace, which seemed to actually make him mad. "I make drunk googly eyes at you one goddamn time and you think I'm just gonna fall back into bed with you?"

"You know damn well that's not what this is about." He growled, rubbing a hand through his hair. He looked like he would pull it out, I could almost see his body shaking with rage. "This isn't about sex!"

"Then, inform me. What is this about?" I dared him, refusing to let my angry voice falter from my confusion.

"This!" He yelled, reaching a hand into my shirt. Before I could protest, his hand was in front of my face, holding the item at the end of my chain. The only item so precious to me that I kept it on me at all times, hidden.

-He's a Phantom-

" _Wow," I panted, breaking the silence. I felt him turn into me, burying his face into my hair. "I should secretly apply you for NASA internships more often."_

 _He chuckled, putting his arms around me. "Yeah, you should." A comfortable silence fell between us for a few moments. Soon enough, my head began to swirl in the guilt I had originally felt. I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing, but Danny noticed. "Sam, I think we need to have the conversation sooner rather than later."_

 _I nodded, my heart pounded hard against my chest, I was sure it would pop out of my chest. "Paulina makes you happy." I stated, as if that was the simplest answer in the world._

" _And Kwan makes you happy." Danny muttered. I nodded, despite it not being a question. "And I don't want to lose his friendship."_

" _Why me?" I blurted, turning to see his concentrated expression. It seemed he was deep in thought, as if the answer wasn't that easy. It probably wasn't._

" _We've been best friends for almost all our lives, Sam. You're one of the most important people in my life. I love you, even if we aren't together. I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved, not just someone I lusted." His expression never changed. Each word seemed well thought out, which made me wonder how much emotion was truly there._

 _He didn't want me out of passion. He wasn't in love with me as I was with him. Or once was? Then again, shouldn't that be a good thing? He put thought into his choice, rather than just jumping on the first person to offer. I was special to him, whether romantic or not, he loved me. He chose me, and I couldn't help but know that gave me a little power over Paulina._

" _Sam?" Danny broke my concentration. I looked over, he was still on my side, but leaning on his elbow so that he hovered slightly over me. "Do you regret it?" His is fixed into mine, begging me not to lie to him._

" _Never," I smiled slightly and pulled in into a quick kiss. "I love you too, Danny. There is a reason I wouldn't sleep with Kwan, and I think it's similar to your reasons. He may be a long term boyfriend, but I don't think I could ever be as close with him as I am with you."_

 _He grabbed my hand, rubbing a finger over my it. A sudden frown appeared as he turned his gaze to my hand. "Did you open your gift?" He asked, looking into my eyes._

" _Someone never gave me a chance," I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. I broke from his hold to lean over and grab the box. As I settled back onto my back I felt Danny's nose bury back into my neck and his fingers begin playing with a few strands of my hair. I pulled it open, gasping at what was inside. "Danny," I breathed, pulling him from his hiding spot. "Is this something you should be giving to someone who isn't your girlfriend?"_

" _Should I have slept with someone who isn't my girlfriend?" He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck._

-He's a Phantom-

A ring.

Not just any ring. The ring Danny gave me the night we had sex. A gold band with diamonds swirling around what looked to be a gold vine. Two deep sapphires surrounded the fairly large diamond. Each gem was lab created because Danny knew how much I despise the working conditions for miners. That ring resembled how well Danny knew me. From the lab creation of the ring, to the viney-plant ancient design, to the fact that he had earned it from saving a jeweler's life rather than spending a fortune to a greedy large company. The only thing I didn't like, and it wasn't the ring itself, was how much it looked like an engagement ring. Perhaps how much I'd rather it be one.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, staring at the ring and refusing to meet his eyes.

"This is a symbol of us, Sam. This is a symbol of that night." He phased the ring off the chain, bringing it up to eye-level so that I was forced to look at him. "This is a symbol of our future."

"What future?" I exploded. I was done with him toying with my emotions, that was not how I would let it go down. "In two weeks, you'll be off to Florida for Embry-Riddle and I'll be-"

"Living with me, in Los Angeles." He cut me off. My head spun, nothing made sense anymore. "I rejected the offer-"

"Danny, no." I shook my head. "You can't just give up-"

He placed a finger on my lips, preventing me from talking. "And accepted one from UCLA. I want to be there with you. We're going to cram in that one bedroom apartment across from campus. You're going to study political science, and I will study engineering. If one day I feel like being an astronaut, I'm always welcome back."

"Why?" I pressed, removing his finger from my mouth. "Why UCLA? Why engineering? I could pay for you to get your own apartment-"

"Are you fucking serious right now?" His sudden shout sent me jumping back. "I'm literally holding the reason in from of your face!" He shook his hand with the ring in front of my face. "I'm taking up the family business, so I need to know how to build and invent ghost hunting equipment. And I'm going to do it with you by my side. God, for fuck's sake Sam! I'm sticking my neck out here, can't you do the same and trust I won't cut your head off?"

I heard footsteps behind me, but I couldn't bear to turn around. I composed myself, setting my jaw. I tried to look as unintimidated as possible. "Fine, but can I know what I'm sticking my neck out to?"

"My proposal." His voice was much calmer this time, the words lingering between us.

"Your what?" I mustered up the courage to find my voice, but that's all I could say.

He got down on one knee, holding the ring up. "Sam. I love you. I knew it from the first time we kissed. I waited for an opening, but things just got in the way. You've always been the one." I stepped closer to him, choking down tears. "I want to live the rest of my life with you. I gave you this ring that night because I knew one day I'd ask you to put it on your left hand. Today, is that day." I let him grab my hand, angling the ring just in front my finger. "Will you marry me?"

I lost control, letting the tears slip from my eyes. I pressed my finger forward, letting the ring slide into place. I got on my knees so I could look him in the eye as I gave the answer he already knew.

"Yes." I leaned into him, pressing a perfectly gentle kiss onto his lips while he pulled me to a standing position. We grasped at each other, finally opening our hearts to what has been waiting for us since the second grade: eternal, unconditional love. "I love you," I mumbled against his lips and felt him smile in return.

"Mind if I get in on this?" Tucker's voice forced us apart until his arms wrapped around both of us. "It's about damn time you two lovebirds figured it out!"

"Yeah, we are lovebirds." Danny smiled at me, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
